A Christmas to remember
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: It’s Christmas time and the Rovers plan to have a good one. Meanwhile a group of terrorist builds a nuclear weapon for world domination. In the mean time Shadow had something special planned for Sierra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wonderful Day

The sun rose on a wonderful December morning as the rays shined upon Road Rover HQ. The sun shined through the windows of Hunter and Colleen's room. They shined upon Hunter as he awoke with a yawn. He sat up and looked over at Colleen who was still asleep by his side. He smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. He placed is hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed them. Colleen then started to stir as she awoke and sat up. She gave a yawn and spoke, "Morning Huntie."

"Morning Colleen," he said as they kissed. "How are you today?"

"I'm always wonderful when you're here with me. How are you?" Colleen said.

"Perfect especially since Christmas is only a few days away," Hunter said.

Colleen smiled, "me too I just love this time of the year."

Hunter spoke, "Me too, and don't forget that we all have to go Christmas shopping later on in the afternoon."

"I didn't and can't wait," Colleen said.

"I know and this is going to be the first Christmas I get celebrate with mom," Hunter said.

"I know and it's going to be great," Colleen said. "So Huntie how are things going with mom and Shadow?"

"She told me everything is going good and how such a gentlemen he is," Hunter said.

"I'm glad they're together they look so happy together," Colleen said.

Hunter nodded, "I know, and I'm glad to know that mom is happy with Shadow."

"I'm glad you're happy also," Colleen said.

"Me too, I love so much then words can say," Hunter said.

"I love you so much also Huntie," Colleen said.

They kissed again as they got out of bed and headed to take a shower. They got dressed after that, walked out of their room and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

Ariel and Axel had walked out of the shower in their room, after a rather passionate night. They both kissed and Ariel spoke, "I love you so much Axel."

Axel smiled, "I love you so much too Ariel."

"So what are we going to do today?" Ariel asked.

"Well after breakfast everyone is going to decorate the place, and they later we all go Christmas shopping," Axel said. "And one good thing is this is going to be the first time we have a Christmas with dad."

"I know and he's also going to have Sierra to celebrate it with," Ariel said.

Axel smiled, "I know, dad has been real happy since him and Sierra got together."

"From what you told me he was like you before you told me that you loved me," Ariel said.

"I know and I'm glad I told you or else we wouldn't be together," Axel said.

Ariel smiled, "and I'm glad we're together."

They kissed again, left their room for breakfast.

Sierra left her room and was greeted by Shadow outside waiting for her. Sierra smiled as they hugged and kissed. "How are you doing today Sierra?" Shadow asked.

"I'm doing good, you?" Sierra said.

"Just perfect," Shadow said as they kissed again. "Your so beautiful."

Sierra smiled, "and your handsome your self."

They both stayed silent for a bit just looking into each other's eyes, then they walked to the kitchen holding hands.

After having a good breakfast everyone was around decorating the place for Christmas. Hunter and Colleen were decorating the tree, Axel and Ariel were putting up the stockings, Shadow and Sierra were putting up some Christmas pictures, Shag was baking some cookies with Exile and Blitz's help. Sierra finished putting up a group photo of all of them, on top the fireplace. Shadow came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Such a nice photo."

Sierra nodded, "I know."

Shadow looked at her and began thinking about their relationship. They been together for a couple of months now and they fallen deeper in love which each other, and he wanted to do something special for her for Christmas. But he wasn't really sure about it; he was sort of worried about what Hunter and Axel would think, but most of all Hunter. Shadow then decided to tell Hunter and find out what he thinks. "Sierra I'll be right back."

"Alright," Sierra said.

Shadow walked over to where Hunter and Colleen were and spoke, "Hunter can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Shadow," Hunter said. He looked at Colleen, "Be right back Colleen." They both kissed each other then Hunter and Shadow went out into the hall. "What's up Shadow?"

"Hunter you know for Christmas I want to do something special for Sierra and…"

"And what?" Hunter asked.

"Your mother loves me so much and I love her so much and it's just…"

"What is It Shadow," Hunter asked.

"Well…" Shadow then whispered it into his ear.

Hunter had a surprised face after hearing what Shadow said. "You serious?" Shadow nodded. Hunter then smiled, "that's wonderful."

"You're ok with it?' Shadow asked.

Hunter nodded, "yes I know that your love for each other is strong and I know it had to happen sooner or later."

"You did?" Shadow said. Hunter nodded and Shadow smiled, "Thank you Hunter."

"No problem," Hunter said. "Does Axel know yet?"

Shadow shook his head, "no not yet. I'm going to tell him later."

"So when are you going to do it?" Hunter asked.

"Soon but I need to buy something first later today," Shadow said.

Hunter put his hand on his shoulder, "I wish you good luck with it."

They both went back into the room; Hunter then went back to Colleen. "What did he want to talk about Huntie?"

Exile came to them with a tray of fresh baked cookies, "cookies comrades?"

"Thanks," Hunter and Colleen said as they took one.

Hunter said what Shadow told him. Colleen also had a surprised face, as did Exile. "He really is?" Colleen said.

Hunter nodded, "yes he loves her that much."

Exile spoke, "that's wonderful thought he's going to do."

The three looked at the two. "Those two will defiantly do great together," Colleen said.

"I agree comrade," Exile said.

"Me too, me too," Hunter said.

They all went back to decorating for another hour, then they all prepared to go out shopping. While they all got ready Hunter and Colleen went to the Master to tell him of their plans. When they got there they knocked and went in after hearing the come in.

The Master faced them after seeing them, "what can I do for you Hunter and Colleen?"

Hunter spoke, "Master we all are going out for some Christmas shopping and we'll be back in a couple of hours."

Master nodded, "alright you all have a good time."

"Thank you Master," Colleen said.

"Anytime have fun," Master said.

Hunter and Colleen left for their room to get prepared. After getting ready they went to the hanger where everyone was waiting. They all entered the Street Rover and drove off to the mall.

But their plans for a peaceful holiday may have to be put on hold since they will be call upon again to stop a serious threat.

**_A/N: hope you like, if anyone found out what Shadow is going to do good work for figuring it out. Nex chapter will be out soon._**


	2. Another Threat

Chapter 2: Another Threat

They all made it to the mall and planned things out. They were all doing to shop for a couple of hours, then meet in the food court for lunch then they would go home. Everyone split up to go to their desired stores to buy gifts for everyone. Shadow walked around tying to think about something to get Sierra. He soon stood in front of a store not moving. He thought of something else just then. His thoughts was interrupted when he heard a voice, "dad you alright?"

Shadow turned to see his son next to him, "oh nothing just thinking."

"About what?" Axel asked.

Shadow then decided to tell him now, "Axel I really need to tell you something. It has to do with Sierra."

"What?" he asked.

"Me and Sierra's has grown deeper and I've gotten to the point to where I can't go a day without seeing her. Axel I…"

"Dad what is it?" Axel asked.

Shadow spoke, "I want to ask Sierra to marry me."

Axel had a surprised face, "you are?"

"Yes I am," Shadow said.

Axel smiled, "that's great!"

Shadow smiled, "I'm glad your ok with."

Axel spoke, " dad of course I would. I knew this would happen but what's the problem?"

Shadow spoke, "I just don't know how…"

Axel put his hand on his shoulder, "dad all I can tell you is that just listen to your heart. The love you have for her will tell you."

Shadow smiled, "thanks Axel."

"I was the same with Ariel. Does Hunter know?" Axel asked.

Shadow nodded, "yes I told him before we left. He's happy for it."

"That's good so when are you going to task her?" Axel said.

"Soon," Shadow said. "First I got to buy something."

Axel spoke, "I'll help you with that, I have to pick something up from here for Ariel." With that they both entered the Jewelry store.

**A Nuclear storage base in Alaska**

There was a secured complex the military owned that housed a storage for nuclear warheads. The complex consisted of barb wired double fence, guard towers, tanks, and a lot of patrolmen. The soldiers there were unaware of the gathered force just out of sight.

Off in the distance up on a mountain were a group of soldiers waiting. On was crouched with binoculars. He reached for his radio and called someone. "Jim are your men in place?"

A man disguised as a military soldier stood outside. He answered his radio, "yes they planted the charges on the tanks and are ready for the order. Are the snipers in place Kyle?"

Kyle spoke through the radio, _"yes we're ready just detonate the communications tower and we'll start."_

"When you see the explosion start shooting," Jim said as the radio turned off. He motioned to more soldiers, who were in disguised, walked over to a small satellite tower. One kept look out while the other planted some C4 on it after it was done they walked away and motioned Jim that they were done. When he saw this he spoke into his radio, "detonate now."

In a few seconds there was explosions all around. Just them the disguised soldiers started firing on the soldiers. Jim also heard gunfire off in the distance as the snipers were taking out what they could see. The fire ceased, as they could see no movement. Jim radioed Kyle, "you get them all?"

"Yes I can't see anyone on the scope, the trucks are on their way. Start loading the warheads and we'll watch your backs."

Jim and his men entered the storage and saw rows of warheads. He radioed Kyle, "there's a lot of them, we're going need to make multiple trips. Radio the Captain and tell him our status."

"_On it." _Kyle set his sniper down and went to the other radio that went long distance. He punched in a frequency. "Captain Royce come in."

A few seconds later a deep voice responded, _"Royce here, what's your status Kyle?"_

"Captain we managed to take over the storage base and the warheads are ours. How are things on your end?" Kyle explained.

"We finished the casings for the missiles all we need our the warheads."

"Jim told me that we're going to need to make multiple trips when transporting them," Kyle said.

"Just get all of them here, no one will know that base has fallen. Keep a secure perimeter and make sure no one gets in your way tell Jim to come back to base, but you remain there and over see the transportation…out."

The radio transmission ended and Kyle turned to his men. "Keep a close eye on our men out there." Kyle then radioed Jim; "Jim the Captain wants you back at the base with the first shipment."

"_Alright on it. I'll wait here until the trucks load."_ The transmission ended.

After a couple of hours they all returned home, they all filed out and went to their rooms to put up the gifts they bought. Shadow walked into his room, went to his dresser. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring with a gold band, and a white diamond. He smiled and put it inside. He then put up the rest of his gifts.

Axel and Ariel were in their room putting their stuff away. Axel was at his dresser and pulled out a small rectangular box. Inside was Ariel's gift; it was a gold bracelet with a blue stone attached to it. He put it in the dresser and closed it. He then walked over to Ariel, "you done?"

Ariel turned to him, "yes, you?"

Axel nodded, "Ariel I have to tell you something about dad."

"What is it?" she asked.

They both then sat on their bed and Axel spoke, "I talked to him earlier and he told me something big."

"What?" she asked.

"He wants to ask Sierra to marry him."

"He does…that's great," Ariel said.

"I know and I'm happy for him," Axel said.

"Does Hunter know?"

Axel nodded, "yes dad told me."

"When," she asked.

"Soon he's just waiting. Kind of like me when I asked you."

Ariel smiled, "if it goes as well as you did they're be just fine."

Axel smiled as their lips got closer but were interrupted.

"**Rovers Report to the Briefing Room We Have A Threat On Our Hands!"**

Their heads split and Axel spoke, "Aww…not now, not during this time."

Ariel spoke, "I hear you, lets go."

They then made their way to the briefing room.

**_A/N: hope you like, i trying my best to get thing updated but a lot of things happen during this month. next one will be out soon._**


	3. First stop

Chapter 3: First stop

They all arrived to the briefing room when the master faced them and spoke. "Rovers we have a serious threat at hand, moments ago a military nuclear storage compound in Alaska was attacked by a group of unknown terrorist. They were after nuclear warheads that were stored. They shipped some out by trucks to a base miles away from the complex. Satellite indicates that some are still at the storage building. Your mission rovers is to secure the building, recover the warheads and stop the terrorist, good luck."

Hunter turned to the others, "**Lets Hit The Road Rovers!**" the rovers moved out, all headed to the hanger, boarded the sonic rover and were headed out.

**Base in Alaska**

Jim was in the front seat of the truck as they neared the entrance of the base. They stopped in front of the wired fence. After getting clearance from the guard the fence opened up and they drove inside. They drove over to the loading dock and parked. Jim got out of the truck and went into the building. He walked passed shelves and other workers until he made it to an elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the door to open to revel another medium built man. Jim spoke, "Captain."

"Get in," he said.

Jim did as he said, then the captain pressed another button and the doors closed. Jim spoke, "so what did you want me back for?"

The captain didn't look at him, "you're the only one that's good with handling the warheads and I need you to help with the missile development."

"Alright anything else?" Jim asked.

The doors opened and they started walking out. "How's the transportation of the warheads?"

"It'll take a few trips but we'll get them all in a few hours," Jim said.

"When will the next shipment come?" Captain Royce said.

"Well it'll take a half in hour for them to unload the first batch so it'll take three hours," Jim said.

They stopped in front of double steel doors. The captain turned and faced Jim, "till then head down to the lab and inform the technicians of what do and get started on the first batch. Let me know when they're done."

"Yes sir," Jim said.

The captain then opened the doors and walked in to the command center. Jim then walked down the hall.

**Back to the Rovers**

The rovers were almost at the military storage building. They were going to take that building back first before going after the terrorist. They were approaching the complex fast and were almost there. They landed on a mountain overlooking the base. They all exit out. They all crouched when they reached edge. Hunter was looking through binoculars, and was checking out the complex. He saw a few men inside patrolling around waiting. There was none in the guard towers and no heavily armed men. He spoke, "well there are some inside the base, not really heavily armed, and I doubt they could have taken out that whole base with that little force."

Colleen spoke, "well there has to be more of them somewhere."

Just then Axel had a blank face, having a vision, he shook it off and spoke, "Hunter there's a large group of snipers somewhere."

Hunter turned to him, "you sure?"

He nodded, "yes I had a vision that showed them over looking the base."

Exile then spoke, "think it's best we take them out first."

"Ja I agree," Blitz said.

"But where are they?" Hunter asked.

Axel began thinking, "they're somewhere in that mountain"

"Alright lets take care of them first before we take the base." Hunter said.

"But were going to have to get to them on foot," Colleen said.

"Colleen's right the sonic rover will make too much noise," Exile said.

"Alright lets get moving," Hunter said.

The rovers started their moving around the mountain and soon made it to the right one they were looking for. They were right behind them, they counted about ten of them. Five were in sniping position while the others we lounging around a fire that was set up. Three of the five near the fire were sleeping. The ones that were awake had their backs turned to where the Rovers were. Hunter spoke, "alright sneak behind them and knock them out quietly, good?" they all nodded their heads. "Good but leave one of them awake."

With that they started to crawl to them silently. Hunter and Colleen were behind the two awake. They put their hands over their mouths and chopped them on their necks, knocking them out. They them softly laid them on the ground. Hunter then motioned for the rest of the rovers to get the others. They crept over to them and stood behind them. Axel, Ariel, Blitz, and Exile grabbed them and knocked them out. But Shag grabbed one and just held him with his hand over his mouth. They all gathered around and then Shag took his hand off the guy's mouth. Hunter spoke, "alright who's in charge of this operation?"

"Our captain, Captain Royce," the soldier said.

"That was easy," Hunter said. "Why are you being so corporative?"

"I'm all alone right now," he said.

"Well what's your boss planning?" Hunter said.

"I don't they didn't tell me."

"Well who knows," Colleen said.

"Our CO Kyle. He down there in the base."

Hunter spoke, "alright that's all we need right now. Shag." Shag then knocked the guard out. "All right were going down there and are going to take them out, since there's not many of them it will be easy, everyone good?" they all agreed. "Alright lets move." They all then moved down the mountain towards the base.

They reached the front gate and hid behind a guard post. They looked inside and saw only eight guards inside. They were all standing close, Hunter then turned his attention to guard tower close to them. He turned to Exile, "Exile use your heat vision and melt the support beams on that tower. Once it falls and scatters them moving in."

"Got it comrade," Exile said. He then used his vision and melted the support beams on the tower. It then started to tip over and fall. The soldiers saw this and moved out of the way. With that the rovers moved in. Hunter charged and hooked one in the face; Colleen flipped one and hit the ground. Axel and Ariel both took out two, Blitz knocked one down and bit him in his favorite spot, Exile and Shag took out the last of them.

Kyle heard some noise coming from outside the building. He walked out and spotted all his men down and saw the rovers together. He pulled out his M4 carbine, aimed and fired.

"Look out!" Axel yelled. They all dodged the fire and hid behind something. Hunter waited till he had to reload and charged him. He knocked the riffle out of his hands and pinned him against the building. The others gathered around as soon as it was safe. Hunter spoke, "alright what's your boss planning to do with these warheads?"

"Never would I say," Kyle said. He then pulled out his pistol

Colleen saw this and kicked it out of his hand, "better not try any tricks."

"Thanks Colleen," Hunter said. He then turned his attention back to Kyle, "tell us or else."

"Or else what?" Kyle said.

"Shag," Hunter said.

Shag then wheeled Muzzle over and the sight of the dog made him nervous, "keep that crazy dog away from me, alright I tell."

Hunter spoke, "alright so what's your boss planning?"

"He plans on using them for missiles and plans on launching them on key points around the world."

"Where's he located?" hunter said.

"Another base miles away from here to the west. That's all I'm going to say."

Hunter then knocked him out and turned to the others, "Ok we have to move fast, secure everyone here and lets move out. They all agreed and went to work with restraining everyone. After that they went back to the sonic rover and flew off to their next destination.

**_A/N: Hope you like. i'm sorry for taking so long it's just that since it was the hoildays and my family came over i bearly had time to write. and another thing, my creativity is really slipping. next one will be out soon._**


	4. Take Down

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so Long it's just that i had writers block and my time was really taken up. and to tell you that my creativity really slipped when it came to the end.**

Chapter 4: Take down

The Rovers were approaching the base, but a snowstorm appeared and was slowing their process. They soon arrived at the base and Hunter set the sonic rover down on a hill overlooking the base. The base had a solid metal wall around it. On the inside were four medium hangers, some crates scattered around and some covered up things that looked like missile silos. There seemed to be not that many guards out so it would be real easy for them to sneak in. Hunter turned to the others, "alright judging how the place looks, it's an underground base so we're going to need to find a way down. Now first since there's a storm it'll mask our approach. When we get to the wall, Exile I need you to melt a hole in it."

Exile nodded, "alright comrade."

Hunter nodded, "once we're inside, since there's not that many guard they might be inside so we need to find an alternate way in, so look for a way in." they all nodded in agreement. "Alright lets move out rovers."

They all stood up and left the sonic rover and started making their way to the wall. The storm made it a bit hard for them walking but it did mask their approach to them. They soon approached the wall. Hunter turned to Exile, "Exile make a hole."

Exile walked up, "on it comrade." He then used he heat vision and started melting the wall. When they made it big enough he stopped.

Hunter spoke, "good work Exile, alright everyone in."

They all then started to make their way in one by one. Luckily the hole was behind the crates so they, and the hole, won't be spotted. Hunter peaked around the corner and looked around. There wasn't that many people, best count of five. Not that much security. He turned to the others, "not that many people out, and not that much security but not best not risk being out in the open. So it's best we sneak in, any ideas?"

Everyone was silent at first but then Blitz spoke, "I saw some large fan vents just a little way. Maybe we can sneak in through the vents."

Hunter spoke, "that's a great idea Blitz. Show us it."

"Ja, it's this way," Blitz said as he lead the team over to where he saw them. They had to sneak more but they were able to get around. They walked up to it and right below them was a grate covering a large fan opening leading to some vents. Hunter looked at it then looked around. "Alright we'll enter here, Exile cut the grate."

"On it," Exile said, he then started to use his heat vision until a big hole was made.

Since the vent shaft was short they dropped down in it easily. Once they all in they noticed two-vent opening on each sides. Hunter gathered everyone, "Alright we're going to split up. Colleen, Axel, Ariel and I will go down this vent and try to locate the warheads. Exile you Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle go down that one and try to find a way to identify the security around here, once we complete that we regroup, find the leader and take him down. Everyone clear on the plan?" they all gave a nod, "alright lets go." Hunter took lead and started walking into one of the vents and the rest followed. There was little light but Hunter still could find his way through. As they continued to walk they see vent covers and keep an eye out for a safe spot to drop. So far they had trouble trying to find out if anyone is below them. Hunter turned to Axel and whispered, "Axel can you sense to see if anyone is below?"

Axel whispered back, "I'll try." They kept walking till they found another cover. Axel put his hand over it and closed his eyes. "No there's some below." Hunter nodded and they kept walking till they found another. Axel repeated the process, "No one's down there, it's clear."

"Alright we'll go down here," Hunter said. He carefully pulled the cover till it came off and put it to the side. He stuck his head down to check and it was indeed clear. Hunter then hops down and lands on the floor and was soon followed by the rest. They looked around and found themselves in a small weapon storage room. They saw racks lined with M4s, MP5s, shotguns, and ammo. Also a small open crate showed some grenades inside and other explosives.

Axel spoke, "wow they have enough weapons in here to start a small war."

Ariel spoke, "I know and this is just one of the storage rooms."

Colleen looked around the room and went over to a desk that was in the room. She noticed a folded up piece of paper on it. She picked it up and unfolded it and was surprised to have found a map of the whole underground base. She went back to Hunter, "Huntie I found a map of the base."

Hunter turned to her and took the map from her and looked at it. He smiled, "nice work Colleen." They both did a quick kiss and they all gathered around to look at the map. Hunter then started to point out some things, "alright we're right here, near the back of the base. I think the warheads are right about here." He pointed to another, larger, storage room on the other side of the base."

Axel spoke, "that's on the other side, how are we going to get there without being spotted?"

Colleen spoke, "he does have a point Huntie."

Hunter nodded, "I know, and hopefully Exile's group can find a security post."

Meanwhile Exile's group was still navigating the vents. They soon came to a dead end and found a vent cover. Exile pulled the cover off and checked to see if it was clear. "This way comrades." He then hopped down and landed in an empty hallway. Blitz, Shag and Muzzle followed. There was two directions to go to.

Blitz spoke, "which way do we go?"

"Rah Rich Ray? (Yah which way)" Shag asked.

Exile was thinking, "don't know."

Just then his comm. beeped and he answered it. He heard Hunter's voice, _"Exile you there."_

"Dah comrade what is it?" Exile said.

Hunter responded, _"we're inside a weapon storage room and we found a map of the base, where are you?"_

Exile then looked around the all and saw F1 printed on the wall. "We're in hallway F1"

There was silence for a bit, _"ok there should be a security post not far from you, check to see if you can access any cameras. The warheads are on the other side of were we are. Just head north of were you are and follow the hall and your find it."_

"We're on it comrades." Exile said as the comm. turned off. He turned to the others, "alright comrade Hunter said a security room is north were we are, lets go."

With that they started running up the hall and following it, while being careful not to be spotted. They found a steel door with a keypad lock on it. Exile turned to Blitz, "Comrade pull the keypad out."

"No problem," Blitz said as he used his claws to help pull out the lock.

"Watch my back," Exile said as he kneeled down and started messing with the wires. A couple of minutes passed and Exile put the lock back in place and pressed a button. The red light on it turned green and they heard a click. Exile smiled as he spoke, "got it, we're going in slow and quietly."

Once the door opened they saw a couple of terminals. On was a computer and another had screens on it. There were also three guards in it but they had their backs turned to them. Exile motioned them to knock them out. All three of them snuck behind them. On three they covered their months and hit them on their necks, instantly knocking them out. They took them to one part of the room and retrained them. Exile then started working on the security cameras. He then called Hunter.

Hunter's group had just finished going over a route that would get them to where they needed to go. Just then he comm. beeped. "What is it Exile?"

"Comrade we're in security room you told us. I've found camera system we're check the whole base and report anything to you."

"Alright," Hunter said. The comm. turned off as he turned to the others. "We're going to follow are route and Exile will be watching with the cameras so we'll be in good shape. Axle grabbed some of that C4 we may need it."

"Alright," Axel said as he found and picked the C4 up.

They all then walked over to the door and opened it slowly, peaking to see if anyone was out there. They ran down a path that they planned on going. They encountered a few guards but hid, trying to still avoid detection. They were about to round a corner when Hunter's comm. beeped. "Yes Exile."

"I can see you on the camera." Hunter looked up and indeed saw a camera. "Watch out there are four guards standing in the direction your going."

"Thanks for the heads up," Hunter said as the comm. turned off. He turned to the others, "any ideas?"

No one said anything but then Ariel spoke and pulled out something. "I took this out of the weapon room."

Hunter took it and inspected it, it was a sleep grenade. Hunter smiled, "good work Ariel, now everyone stand back." Everyone stood back as Hunter pulled the pin on the grenade and counted to three. He then rolled it to where the guards were and before they could notice it exploded and the hall filled with smoke. A couple of seconds later they heard the sound of them hitting the ground. They waited for the smoke to clear then they walked over to the sleeping guards and hid them in a nearby room and restrained them. They then continued down they planned path. They soon came to a narrow hallway, and carefully proceeded. Axel began sensing something strange about the hallway. "Guys I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

They all stopped and Axel spoke, "I don't know I have a strange feeling that we shouldn't be in here."

"FREEZE," they heard a loud voice said behind them. They turned and saw three guards armed with MP5s. they started firing and the rovers dove behind cover.

Captain Royce was in the assembly lad overseeing his missile development. He then received a call from his radio. "What is it Jim." He heard some gunfire over the transmission.

"Captain we have intruders in the hallway underneath the missile silos. We have them pinned in there."

"How many," Royce asked.

"Four as I can see, we're having trouble trying to kill them."

Royce started thinking for a sec then smiled. "Initiate the dud missiles. The flames from the engines will burn them."

"Great idea, Jim out."

The Radio transmission turned off, but then he got another call. "Captain Royce here."

"Sir we have a hacking signal coming from the grid."

"There must be intruders…raise the alarm and check the base." Royce said.

"Yes sir."

Hunter's group was still in the hallway dodging the gunfire. Hunter peaked at them and saw them stop firing and shut a metal door at the entrance. They all got out of cover, "What was that about?"

Colleen spoke, "I know and why did they stop firing?"

Just then they heard a loud beeping sound. And hear a voice over an intercom. **Missile Test confirmed, Lunching Dud Missiles**.

Axel then took a more carefully look around and relished where they were. "We're under the missile silos! They're launching them and we're going to be in the engines fire radius!"

They all were shocked. Hunter spoke, "We have to get out of here NOW!"

Ariel spoke, "They locked the way out."

Axel spoke, "there's another exit on the other side of the hall."

They all quickly moved to the end of the hall, they started to feel the heat of the engines. They reached the end and found the door opened. They got on the other side and they tried to push the door closed, but it was stuck. Just then they heard the sound of engines firing and they started to move the door. They saw the fire coming towards them and they closed the door in time, and Hunter locked it.

They slumped against a nearby wall, out of breath. Hunter spoke, "that was a close one."

"I know Huntie," Colleen said.

Just then they heard an alarm and relished it was an alert. Axel spoke, "they know we're here."

Hunter stood up, "then lets keep moving."

They rounded another corner and found a double steel door. They looked at it but couldn't find a way to open it. Hunter then got an idea and called Exile. "Exile can you access any security doors?"

"Let me check…yes I can." Hunter could also hear some banging on the other end.

"Exile what's that sound?"

"Bad people on other side of door, managed to block them off for a bit. What door do you need open?"

"The double door at the end of the missile silos."

"Hold on," Exile said. "There, the rest of us are leaving now so we can't be of much help anymore."

"Alright be careful and meet us at the storage room where they're holding the warheads," Hunter said.

"All right comrade," Exile said as the comm. turned off.

Hunter's group watch as the double doors started opening and when it opened all the way they rushed through it and continued.

Exile used his heat vision to melt all the controls and security screens. He turned to the others, "Any way out?"

Blitz spoke, "I found a trapdoor."

"Good work," Exile said. Blitz opened the trap and went down, followed by Shag and Muzzle and then Exile. Once down Exile closed the door and used his heat vision to wield the door shut. They were in a narrow path that led in one direction, so they followed it. They kept following it till they came to a dead end and found another trapdoor. Exile motioned for them to wait. He opened it just a little and peaked through. He saw they were on catwalks so he motioned for them to come up; they walked over to the rail. They saw that they were in a large lab of some sorts. He looked around and saw some men packing a warhead in a crate, and others trying to secure the room. Exile smiled as knowing they found what they were looking for. "I'm calling Hunter to tell him we're here." Exile then turned on his comm.

Hunter and the others finally made their way to their destination. Just then Hunter's comm. beeped and he answered it. "Yes Exile?"

"Comrade we're right under the room where they're holding the warheads."

"Good we're right outside of where you are, try to hide until we can get in there"

"Alright over and out," Exile said.

Hunter then noticed that the door was lock and there was no way to open it. He then remembered and turned to Axel, "Axel do you still have the C4?"

Axel nodded as he took it out and started setting it up.

The Captain's men had finished storing the warheads in the room. He needs mostly all his men to do this. Jim then walked up to him, "Captain we have a problem."

Royce turned to him, "What is it?"

"Those intruders we found in the silos escaped," Jim said.

Royce grunted, "I have no time for this, get a party to search the…" just then an explosion was made in the room. Six guards next to where it was flew and were knocked out by it. They turned and saw the intruders come in. the soldiers then started firing. Royce noticed something and shouted, "Cease Fire the Warheads Are In Here!!" the soldiers stopped firing. "Don't use any guns, take them out!"

Hunter's group held their grounds. The soldier charged but were surprised when they floor froze and most of them slipped. They looked to see that Exile's group had entered the battle. They all spread out.

Hunter charged two of them and clotheslines them, another ran in front but Hunter punched him in the gut and threw him into two more.

Colleen had round housed two. One charged and she judo flipped him when he got closer. Five charged him but she charged also and with that she cried, "**Hiya Mars, Saturn, Pluto!**" she lunched a barrage of punches and kicks that that knocked them all out.

Ariel and Axel both had each other's backs. One grabbed Ariel from behind, but Axel saw this and chopped his neck to let go. Axel then ducked as Ariel punched one that was behind Axel. They both then threw one at five more.

Blitz and Exile worked together. Exile froze them while Blitz knocked them out.

Shag used his net launched to bag ten of them.

Royce looked around and saw his men being beaten by them. He had to take care of them. He took out his knife and looked for a target. He then noticed that the collie was in good range. He then threw the knife at her.

Hunter finished knocking another guard out and looked at where Royce was. He noticed that he threw a knife a Colleen. Using all his speed he ran all the way in front of Colleen and managed to grab the knife in time. Colleen noticed this. Hunter looked at Royce, "You Do Not Kill The One I Love you're going down." He then rushed over to where he was. Royce started to fight back nut wasn't able to hit him at all. Hunter's quick punches did the trick as he kept on hitting him. Hunter then finished by hitting him hard and knocking him over to where a couple more of his men were recovering. The Rovers formed up. Hunter spoke, "Why don't we Muzzle em" All nodded in Agreement. Hunter them went over to Muzzle, "Muzzle time to play." He then released Muzzle from his restraints and he started to charge. Royce and his men were wide eyed as they saw the dog charging at them as Muzzle started his carnage. "Oh Muzzle…that's enough for me."

"Ewwww Gross," Colleen said.

"I can't be watching this," Axel said.

"Now that is disgusting," Blitz said.

The others looked away until Muzzles carnage was done. He gave his usual sigh of compliment followed by a burp. All of Muzzles victims were knocked out. Hunter them put Muzzle's restraints back on and the whole team managed to restrain all of them. They called the authorities and the Army came and recovered the warheads and took all of the men away. After checking they left for the sonic rover and destroyed the whole base. They all then relaxed and headed home. All knew that their Christmas will be quiet one.

**A/N: Hope you like, took a while to make. the next one will be out soon.**


	5. True Love

Chapter 5: True Love

Shadow and Sierra were in the Rec room, watching Christmas movies together. They were sitting on the couch, Shadow had his arm around her and Sierra was resting her head on his chest. Both were just glad that they were together at the moment. The current movie ended and they both looked at each other and kissed. They both stayed silent for a bit after breaking apart. Shadow spoke, "that was wonderful."

Sierra smiled, "yes it was, I love you Shadow."

Shadow smiled, "I love you also."

They both then kissed again but this time it was longer and more passionate, they broke apart and Sierra spoke, "so when do you think the others will get back?"

"I don't know, they have been gone for a while so they should be back soon," Shadow said.

Just then the Master's voice was heard over the intercom, "Shadow, Sierra I thought I let you know that the Rovers are just about to land."

The intercom turned off and they both smiled. "Well shall we greet them my love?" Shadow asked.

"Yes we should," Sierra said. They both stood up and started walking to the hanger.

Hunter had landed the sonic rover and had finished locking down the controls; everyone started to file out of it and were greeted by Shadow and Sierra. Hunter and Colleen hugged Sierra, as did Axel and Ariel with Shadow. Sierra spoke, "so how did it go?"

Hunter spoke, "we managed to take care of them all."

Colleen spoke, "Huntie also saved me life when their leader threw a knife at me."

Sierra smiled, "well that's good, I'm glad Christmas will be peaceful one."

"Yeah we all agree with that," Hunter said. He turned to the rest of the team, "lest go debrief so we can get some rest."

They all agreed as they walked out of the hanger and made their way to the briefing room. Where the Master was waiting for them. He faced them; "excellent work Rovers, thanks to you the terrorist leader and his men have been sentenced to life in prison and everyone in the world can have a safe Christmas because of you. Your good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to everyone, "**To The Power Of The Pack!!**"

They all responded in unison, "**AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO!!**" After all that was done the rovers said their goodnights to each other and headed off for bed. Axel and Ariel were both tired, so they took a shower and went to bed.

Hunter and Colleen both got out of the shower and finished getting dressed. They both got into bed, Colleen spoke, "Huntie I want to thank you again for saving me life earlier."

Hunter smiled and grabbed her hand, "I couldn't let someone take away the one I love. No matter what Colleen I'll always be there to protect you."

Colleen smiled, "as I will also."

They both then gave one last kiss before they went to sleep.

Shadow walked Sierra to her room and they were both standing in front of the room. They both held each other's hands. "Thanks for a wonderful evening Shadow," Sierra said.

Shadow smiled, "anytime my love."

They both kissed each before Sierra started going inside her room. she turned to Shadow, "I'll see you tomorrow." She closed the door and Shadow was left in the hallway with love on him mind.

He then pulled out the velvet box and opened it. He stared at the ring inside. "I'll do it on Christmas, that will be the perfect time," he thought. He closed the box and went to his room. When he got there he put the ring back in his hiding spot, changed and went to bed.

The next few days went by fast but it was peaceful. Before they knew it Christmas. Everyone was very cheerful when it came and were soon gathered around the tree about to open the presents.

Hunter watched as Colleen opened his present to her. She opened it and found a beautiful white chain with a white gold ring to go with it. She hugged Hunter, "thanks Huntie it's beautiful."

Hunter returned it, "Nothing's too good for you."

Colleen then handed him her gift to him, "Merry Christmas Huntie."

Hunter took it and opened it. Inside was a small gold chain with a Blue gem on it. He smiled, "Colleen this is wonderful." They both then gave each other a kiss.

Axel saw the happy scene, turned and gave Ariel his gift to her. She took it, opened it and saw the bracelet inside. She hugged him, "it's beautiful Axel thank you."

"I'm glad you like it love," he said. She then handed him his gift and he opened it. Inside was ring with a green stone set on top of it. He smiled, "it's wonderful Ariel thank you." They both gave each other a kiss.

As the others opened the rest of the gifts Shadow motioned to Sierra to follow him. They both walked to a balcony overlooking the beach. Shadow handed her a rectangle gift and she opened it. Inside was a frame with a picture of them. It showed them both dancing. "Oh Shadow…this was from our first date, thank you."

Shadow smiled, "I knew you'd like it, that one date was the best." Sierra then handed him her gift. He opened it and found the sports watched he has been eyeing for a while. "Thank you, I always wanted this one." They both hugged each other and remained in silence for a bit. Shadow then relished that now was the perfect time. "Sierra ever since we started dating I can truly say it has be the best thing that happened."

"I can say it the best also," she said.

"Sierra I want to give this to you," Shadow said holding up the velvet box.

"Oh Shadow you didn't have to get me another gift," Sierra said.

"I wanted to," he said as he handed it to her.

Sierra took it and opened it. She was surprised to see the diamond ring inside. "Oh Shadow it's…" she turned and was surprised to see him down on one knee. "Shadow…is this…"

Shadow then took her hand into both of his. "Sierra ever since we met I could feel the love between us. You have been the best thing that happened to me in a long time. I want moments like this to never end. I love you with all my heart, Sierra will you marry me?"

Sierra was surprised at what she heard, the dog she loved was proposing to her. She had a tear in her eye, "yes Shadow I will marry you."

Shadow rose up and they both hugged and kissed each other. They slid the ring on Sierra's finger and hugged again. They started into each other eyes then gave each other a long kiss. they broke apart and went back to where the others were to announce their engagement. They got everyone's attention and Shadow spoke, "everyone we have an announcement to make." Everyone was silent when they heard it. "as of today Sierra and I are engaged to be married."

Everyone was surprised when they heard it but then they were all happy. Hunter and Colleen went and hugged Sierra. Hunter spoke, "congratulations mom."

"Yes congratulations," Colleen said.

"Thank you," Sierra said.

Ariel and Axel hugged Shadow also. Ariel spoke, "congrats dad."

"Good work dad," Axel said.

"Thank you," Shadow said.

"Congratulations my comrades," Exile said.

"Ja I wish you both the best," Blitz said.

"Rah Re Roo(Yah Me Too)," Shag said.

"Thank you everyone," Sierra said.

"Yes thank you indeed," Shadow said.

"You know I think we should celebrate this occasion," Hunter said. they all agreed with this and started to walked out of the room. Hunter turned and saw Sierra and Shadow weren't following, "you two coming?"

Sierra spoke, "in a minute."

"Alright," Hunter said as he left.

Shadow faced her and took her hands into both of his, "well it's now only a matter of time before we're united forever."

Sierra smiled, "I know and I can't wait for that day."

They both started into each other's eyes for a while before kiss each other with every amounts of passion they had. Both of then knew that their love for each other was strong and soon it will grow even stronger. That will be the beginning of their new lives together.

END

**_A/N: Hope you like, i really loved parring these two together. My next story will be out soon._**


End file.
